Valkyria Chronicles: The One Who Wasn't Supposed To Be There
by The new god
Summary: The son of an arms dealer found his house transported to Bruhl
1. Chapter 1

William aweakens from his sleep like any other day, he pulls the curtains apart.

"what the fuck" he muttered as if not beliving in what he's seeing.

What greated his is completly different than what he expected.

'is that a windmill?' he thought as he doesn't remember any windmills around his house, in fact now that he thinks about it, the scene in front of him kind of looks like the town Bruhl from Valkyria Chronicnicles only looked from a different angle.

An insaine idea poped in to his head but people wearing early 20th century clothes packing and leaving only support his theory.

He tried to deny it but then Alicia along with two town watch grunt passes by on the streets below.

Well that settles it then i'm offically trasported to Bruhl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Not Far-

Alicia stops to ponders about something.

Then a town watch grunt steps up to asked "is something the matter?"

Alicia turns to him and said "hum... Thats strange I don't think I remember seeing that house there before" before turning back around to continue walking saying "but thats just probably my mind playing tricks on me there is no way a house would just appear over night"

The town watch grunt who asked looks towards his partner before his partner replied with a shrug as they have no idea what she is talking about and they continued on with the patrol.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Back with William-

William sits on his bed as he ponders on what to do.

'What to do?' he thinks of what to do, he on an alien world on some back water country which is the eqivolant of our world being east prussia being a kingdom of itself and is being invaded by Czar Russia with ww2 weapons.

And his knowledge only revolves around Welkin Gunther the zoophilic.

Yes, William never really like Welkin being animals that and plants this and the nonsense he keep on spouting like 'animals helps each other' obviously this world is full of ponies, unicorns and pegasus. Oh and don't forget the magic of friendship.

'Anyway so i can go no my own, find my own way out of the front lines or i can fallow the main story which i can predict the futhure as long as i don't do anything major like killing like shooting Welkin in the head on first meeting.'

William is faced with a hard choice.

This is not a game this real life if your dead you stay dead, he doesn't have the load save cheat that he and every gamer loves to use.

So why would fight for a country that is not his where he could just go to the big guys like the empire or the federation and not to some mini kingdom, with no one to protect or to avenge and he is not really suicidal.

If he wants war then he should join the federation or the empire since the real action takes place there and he take part in the bigger war. (author's comment: god damn it! why did it take place at a small kingdom and not at the main battle front. I want to play as an imperial solder rise through the rank and date Selvaria then happy ending)

There is really not much reason to fight for gallia and what does he get? a few coins, fame, glory and maybe position on a back water military?

Unfortunately human nature tend to be afraid of the unknown and in this case he knows to little about the federation or the empire to cross the border, especially when he goes to he with weapons in an armourd car.

They might think he is a deserter and shoot him.

With little information to go around he desided to join the gallian front, put his live in danger for a few coins.

'fortunately my father likes guns and he has a little armory in the basement' he thought as he heads down.

Soon he is faced with a door with a padlock on it and unfortunatly for the padlock he is carrying a sledgehammer he got in the garages.

His dad's Humvee is also parked there and fortunatly his dad leaves his spare key taped under the hood.

Yes, who would consider opening the car hood for spare keys.

Any way he swings down the sledgehammer hard.

He break the padlock and bits of the door with it.

When steps in the mini armory three things immediately cought his eye.

The first thing that caught his attention is the 50 .cal machine gun that on the corner of the room.

Since the humvee doesn't have enough room for everything so he'll have to choose carefully.

'The 50 .cal well fires the 50 .cal round and eats bullets like crazy' he thought so he took every 50 BMG round he counld find.

On another note the Barret m107 also looks attractive and since it also fires the 50 BMG so he takes it along.

Next is the second thing that cought his attention, it's the m134 minigun next to where the 50 .cal was.

'the minigun can fires the 7.62x51 rounds at 6000 rounds per minute' he thought as he also takes all 7.62x51 rounds.

'now which gun fires the 7.62x51 rounds?' he thought to himself as he searches the wall before taking 3 gun as he makes his pass.

The M110, M240 and the FN Scar-H (with grenade launcher).

First is while he has the Barret but what if he runs out of 50 BMG then what? He'll need a weapon that fires a bullet of a different calibur and that is where the M110 sniper rifle comes in to place.

Also he could carry much more smaller calibur rounds than the biger calibur rounds, especialy when facing the empire that throws away live without a care in the world. He'll need every singel bullet on him.

Second is that while he has the minigun as a machine gun but it's very cumbersome to carry it and it's ammo around.

Also it eats ammo at 6000 rounds per minute, he will only use it at the most extreme circumstance.

On a normal day if he need the use of a machine gun he'll use M240 light machine gun.

Third is the Scar-H is the only assuilt rifle around that fires the 7.62x51 round.

The thrid that cought his eye when he entered the room, it's the M72 Law hagging of the on the wall (well there three of the hagging side by side).

The M72 Law is a rocket launcher it needs not explaining as why to he need to bring it along.

Now with big stuff out of the way all thats left is submachine guns, pistols and a few other things.

As for submachine guns he picks the FMG9 and UZI.

He took only 2 boxes of 9mm rounds as the gallians also uses 9mm rounds so there no shortages of 9mm.

And for pistol just a Glock 19.

The rest is night vision goggles, bullet resistant vests(well his father loves to test his new guns on them so he bought a few), a gasmask (hey you never know what to expect especialy when you start fucking up the canon), the manuals for the weapons he picked and all the attachesment and spare parts like scopes, laser sights etc.

When he got the stuff he needed he disassembled the rest of the guns and destroyed them with sledgehammer in to tiny little pieces.

He destroyed them to as not leet anyone who enters the house have access to advance weapons.

He left the armory/basement and went to raid the kitchen.

He took all the canned food what ever they maybe, then proceeded to take stuff the fruits in a bag, he plans to plant take the seeds and plants them.

Then years later if he survives the war, he'll be a rich man selling exotic fruits if they don't have them.

As for the meat, well he plans to sell them in the nearist town.

That will fetch a pretty penny especialy in war time food will be expensive.

The vegetables? who cares about vegetables, he ain't going to was what lettle space left on plants, well maybe except for tomatos.

Next he searches the house for anything that will be usefull.

He found a few books about physics, chemistry and other interesting books but the thing that cought his eye is the book abook about nuclear weapons.

He smiled as he watch the book and imagine what he could do with the knowledge.

He will be known the One who put an end to the legend of the valkyria.

They think the darcsen clamity was bad (even though it was all a big lie made by the valkyria and they were the one who did all that. Well what do you expect from vikings. I mean seriously, bronze age tribesman making nukes? Did these people even use their brain ) then they have another thing coming.

He'll show the world what the real deal is all about, well after the war is over.

He wouldn't have enought time to finish one before the war is over and he be busy with other things during the war so his lovely nukes will have to wait till Valkyria Chronicles 2 which is 2 years after the end of the war.

After the war he would setup a weapons factory and starts sell nothing advance like the guns he baought with just a decade more advance than the current model.

Like the M1 garand which is more advance than the rifles carried by current the average infantry. The Garand can shot further and has a has an 8 round magazine compared to the standared 5 round magazine on most rifles.

He has the manual which should give him enought information to reproduce the gun.

He'll be the merchant of death selling weapons to everyone and those who want to copy his gun designs will get a nuke to the face along with every one around him.

'now maybe I could also start a rebellion after GRA started theirs. Being king would be nice and with nukes there is no way l'll lose' he thought before his mind returns back to europa.

He continues to search the place looking anything useful.

He found his old remote controlled helicopter that his dad bought his as a christmas present, that will be useful in developing an air force in his rebellion.

He checked it if it still works and it flew just fine.

After finished searching the house, he desided to fill in what little room left with clothes, well he obviously can go walking around with 21st century clothes.

'Now what was the people at 30s wears again?' William tried to recall what people at that time periode were wearing as to not stand out, then he recalled all black and white movies he had watched and most of the people in them had the mafia look.

So he took all the clothes the matched the discription.

When he is finished packing an explosion rang out.

Boom

'crap they're already attacking' he thought as he strip out of his clothes and dress as a mafia.

He puts on the soft (meaning no hard plates) body armor (bullet proof vest for thoes who don't know), a trench coat to cover the vest and a black fedora.

'smoking hot' he thought to himself as he looks at a mirrior and making a finger gun.

He snaped out of it a shell landed near his house.

'can't let the imperials get their hands on the advance technology' he thought as starts setting fire to the place and cuts the gas pipe before quickly runing towards the Humvee.

Once he's in side he starts the engine and waited for the garage door to open before rushing out.

Soon an explosion rang out right where his house should to be.

He continues to drive untill he saw a blue tank.

The turret of the tank turned and pointed towards him.

"whoa whoa hold it right there i'm imperial!" he shouted out.

Before a male voice rang out "who are you?"

"someone that got out to late" William replied.

"All right stay close behind us you'll be safer that way" he said before the tank started to move again and it's turret to fire at an imperial who is hiding behind sand bags.

Bang

The turret opened fire and explosin reng aftervword.

Boom

The smoke cleared showing scattered sand bags and meant paste all around.

The tank continues to move fire as it passes ruined buildings all around.

Soon the tank smash through a wall.

"Wuagh!" william heard an imperial trooper screamed in fright before continue saying "t..tank! It's a gallian tank"

Soon after the trooper is gun down by the machine guns on the tank.

Then Welkin popped his head out the tank and greeted Alicia "Alicia! I'm sorry we're late"

"Welkin?! You have a tank?!" Alicia visibly startled she was not expecting Welkin to have a tank.

"we can talk later. Right now we need to stop these soldiers." said Welkin as the tank moved forward before spotting an emperial tank.

The turret turned before blasting the ragnite reactor on the back of the imperial tank, making the emperial tank explode.

"Yes! We stoped it! Nice work. is!" Welkin complemented his sister.

"woo hoo! Now your my her Welkin" said Alicia.

"the imperials are runing of for now. Looks like we bought some time at least" he said before a cry of a baby could be heard form inside the tank.

Then Isara could be heard "Welks! Welks! It's a boy. Martha had a boy"

And while they had their little conversation William soon rolled out from cover.

Then Alicia points her rifle at him and demanded "stop who goes there!"

Then Welkin cuts in "Alicia wait! He's not an enemy!"

William steps out of the Humvee, he takes off his hat puts it on his chest bowed wases his hand and said in an elegant manner "greetings, i'm William Solaris at your survice"

Alicia eyes him suspiciously.

Before William continues "now i suggest that we get away from here before the imperials comes back"

At this point Welkin comes in and said "we should talk later when we're all safe"

Alicia weakens her grip before points her rifle down.

A distance away.

Alicia watches her town in ruins and imperial ocupation.

Welkin then comes in to have his heart to jeart conversation just like in the game, thought he couldn't hear what they are saying but William was pretty sure that their conversation went pretty much the same as in the game.

'yep just fallow them until end of the war then, i'll do things my way' William thought watching Alicia, Welkin, Isara and the baby look at the burning town of Bruhl.


	2. Chapter 2

Now before we start, East Prussia is the eastern province of the german empire and Nazi germany.

That little bit that is cut off from the rest of germany at the start of ww2, thats East Prussia (just do a 5 second search). Judging by gallia's size, location (the europan map shows that europa is missing a few land mass like Denmark (Vikings!), Sweeden, Finland and Norway) and the caliber of their rifles is 7.92mm like the germans.

Belgium uses 7.65mm, so i think East Prussia is a closer match for Gallia.

. . . . . . . Story Start . . . . . . . .

When Alicia questions William about the armored car and the guns and ammo inside he just points at Welkin's tank.

That shut her up good, after all what is an armored car compared to a tank.

Then they arrvied on gallia's capital Randgrize.

Looking at galia's capital, William wasn't impressed.

By earth's standared gallia could be considered a 3rd world country but then again any random 3rd world country on earth could beat them with out the divine player intervention.

Once they arrive they were immedeatly conscripted in to the army.

Since he has nothing on recored or is he from any notable family, they just treated him as another country bumpkin.

So naturally his rank is a private.

Soon he found himself wearing a scout uniform in a training lined up along with other scouts. The drill sargent yells out calling us names like 'magots' and stuff.

while it might be pretty intimidating for most of the recruits William just ignores it, since he played the game he pretty much got the general idea what is going to happend.

Though alot of the things does happend out of the scene form the game like what kind of taining are they doing or how do the characters act out of their commander's sight.

He is now currently running around the base.

As he was looking at the scene around him that was not in the game a voice next to him rang out.

"hi there handsome, I'm Freesia York" said the sexy beauty who looked like someone form the middle east.

"I'm William Solaris, nice to meet you" replied William.

The a voice rang behind him "hey! I'm Montley Leonard! how goes it!"

The rest of the scouts did their introduction, the training continued on and by the end of it they all got to know each other better.

After that William head to the R&D to figure up how to solve his fuel and ammo problem.

Once he arrived he saw Isara examining his Humvee.

He walks behinde her then said "may i help you?"

That startled Isara as she quiclky turns around and apologizes "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't to do anything to your car, it's just that." she paused thinking how to put it before continuing "it's just that i have been wondering where is the ragnite radiator?"

At this moment Welkin along with alicia comes in.

Isara greets them "Welks"

"hey Is." welkin greeted back before continuing "How's your enlistment go? No problems?"

"I registered as a tank pilot and mechanic. Maintaining and operating the Edelwiess will be my responsibility from now on" she replied.

"i think it'll be nice that we'll be all on the same squad together" Alicia cuts in.

"I think so too" Isara replies with a smile.

"So what are you up to now?" ask Welkin.

"i was just talking with Mr Solaris about his car's ragnite radiator" she replies and pearked a few ears as some mechanic that are passing by overheards their conversation.

"please" William waves a reassuring hand then continues "just call me William or Will for short, now as for question before it's built in"

She "what do you mean it's built in? that can't be as ragnite reactors generates so much heat that it requires a radiator to constantly disperse the heat. An internal radiator just couldn't disperse the heat fast enough before the engine overheats"

At that statement William replied "who said anything about ragnite reactors? This car has a diesel engine, it runs on a substance called diesel which is derive from oil and the heat it generats isn't all that high."

That made those around William stunned silence, if what William said is true than this machine is a revolutionary break through soon he is swarmed with questions from the mechanics that overheard their conversation.

It was at this time that William made a request for help acquiring fuel, while he is willing share the knowledge of how to make diesel to anyone that helps but the engine itself is of limits.

He wouldn't release any information about the engine until he got a factory up and running and stomping out anyone else trying to get a pice of the pie.

His plan is to release a primitve engine at first then when someone else tries to copy his designs he releast a better one stomping them out.

This is his shit and people should stay out of it but that will have to wait until the war is over.

Taking this chance he also asked requested them for help in making 7.62x51mm and .50 BMG rounds, showing them the 'prototype' guns which 'he' invented M110 and M107 using 'experimental' material like polymer.

While Welkin doesn't know how well the gun could proform but he hadca gut feeling that it would male a desent rofle and asked if William could make more.

William just replied with a lie "sadly the equipment I use to make them got burned down along with my house when the imperials attacked and the formula for polymer will have to be rediscovered"

"it took me and my father years to dicover the golden combination and if you mixed the chemicals slightly wrong the gun could explode in your face" Welkin grimaced at the thought.

"so i wouldn't be making them any time soon and besides it's still untested in an actual battlefield conditions"

They continued to chat some more before they start to head back and do what they were doing.

William obviously cant go in to a battlefield with an Humvee stuffed full with guns and ammo so he finds an empty an ammo crate, stuff his unused equipment there and put a padlock just incase someone got curious while he was gone.

William knowing the future prepare for the mission a head of time, sadly he can't take his Humvee with him at least until he can find fuel for it.

'now what do I take to the next mission' thought William as he rememembers the details about his next mission taking a bridge.

Since it's a city battle so he prepares his Scar-H along with his Glock with laser sights and grenades.

With all thngs prepared all he has to do is wait so he goes back to the barracks and have a little chat with his teamates.

Soon enough Welkin comes in and with a mission.

On the mission site Welkin splite the team in to one will be to defend the base from enemy assault and the other is to attack the ememy to the left and capture the enemy base.

William will be part of the assault team along with Rosie, Alicia, Welkin and Isara.

He is wearing a black soft body armor (he's saving the plated ones for much later) on top of his scout uniform, on his head he is wearing a balaclava, a black ballistic mask and a helmet (The Advanced Combat Helmet that can stop even an AK round) painted blue to match the gallian color scheme.

Of course wearing non-standard issued body armor, having non-standard issued weapons and generaly looking like a badass made a few of his teamates question him.

William replied "Is there something wrong with using my own equipment intead of the crap they issued to militia?"

They couldn't refute that after all an ordinary militiaman has the worse equipment and they had to upgrade it themselves while these equipment is general issued on the regulars.

One of the reasons why the militia don't wear helmets compared to the regulars or imperials is becaused the helmets issued to them is shit that couldn't stop even a 9mm bullet.

As soon as Welkin starts the mission the first thing William did was chuck a grenade at some grass.

Boom

"What..." Before Rosie could finish her sentences however Willam points at where the grenade went off.

There lays a dead imperial soldier that was wiating to ambush them.

William moves forward to take cover on a bunch of sand bags loads the grenade launcher attached to his Scar-H before poping out again and firing at another patch of grass.

William expected a huge explosion like in the movies but what happend next was.

Pop

A small puff smoke rises where the grenade when off.

'well that's underwhelming' thought William as an imperial solder pop out of hiding, visibly wounded from the shrapnels but nothing fatal just a few cuts of here and there.

At this point the rest of the assuilt finally moves in.

Alicia takes cover next to him and fires of 5 shots at the imperial solder.

The imperial solder dodges and returns the favor with a swarm of bullets, the bullets hits the sand bags and did nothing else.

Then Welkin comes in with his tank fires a mortar killing the imperial solder.

Rosie then rushes up at an imperial solder standing right in the open before unloading her magazine at point blank range.

An imperial solder rushes down the ramp before being gunned dawn by the tanks machine gun.

When Alicia finish reloading her gun.

'damn strip clip loading gun' thought William as he eyed Alicia's gun before moving out.

he rushes up the ramp up to the street corner, he shoots at the imperial who is taken by surprise.

William then takes cover on the sand bags.

Alicia fallows not far behind him and takes cover on another pile of sand bags next to him.

She pops up to fire her gun which she misses.

Then Welkin comes in with the tank in sluging it out with the imperial tank.

Rosie then goes up rushing the enemy position and shooting them at point black the falling back to an alley out of enemy sight.

At this point the the defensive team had finally finished off an imperial tank that smashed through the wall and are now moving on to the offensive.

Edy moves in to the sand bags to the left of the enemy position and kills of an enemy solder by shooting him in the head with a stream of 9mms from her submachine gun.

Suddenly a shoot rang out and the head of an imperial officer who commanding his men explodes.

'most likly made by Marina' thought William as the enemy solder finally done waste his ammo and is now reloading his gun.

William switches his Scar-H to semi-auto and pops up.

He looks in to his holographic sights and adjusted his aim before firing at the imperials head that isn't completely under the sand bags.

A red mist appears on sight as blood and braine matter flys every where.

At this time the Edelweiss finally got a round through the thick imperial tank.

Now all thats left is a lone imperial shock trooper hiding behind sand bags next to the wall.

At this point Freesia pops out somw where to the left and rushes in to the enemy base, shooting the last enemy right in the face.

Freesia then caught sight of him and she winks at his direction.

After that William goes to prepare for the next mission and left the rest of the squad to do their thing.

He didn't interact much with the squad, he doesn't talk unless talked to.

It is importan that he places himself in this position because the more he interacts the more likely it deviates from canon meaning that his predictions will no longer be accurate which is his sole reason for joining in gallia in this war.

As he makes his way back to prepares for the next battle he saw Rosie and Isara are having an argument and Largo is... Well... Standing there watching.

As for William, he just ignores it as this argument is a key part in making Welkin promise in taking the bridge in 48 hours leading to his next mission.

Meaning that if he interfere with it, there is a chance with things not going the way it's supposed to.

So he continues down the road.

At the base Williams wonders what bring on the next mssion.

'if I remembered this right the next mission, i'll be facing alot of tanks' William thought as he eyed the M72 but the decided against it as it's still to far yo early to use them and he only has three of them .

So he'll be taking the M107 anti-material rifle instead, while it was designed to punch through light armoured vehicles but a tank might be a little to tough even for the Barrett, then again it's an WW2 era tank we are talking about.

William compared an imperial tank to a WW2 equivalant by weight , a german panzer 4 weighs about 25 tons an imperial light tank is about 24 tons, a midium is 38 tons and a heavy is 45 tons.

The panzer 4 armor:

Front 80mm, side 30mm, sidskirts 5mm and rear 20mm.

So the armor of an imperial light tank should be:

Front 76.8 mm, side 28.8mm, sidskirts 4.8mm and rear 19.2mm.

A medium:

Front 121.6mm, side 45.6mm ,sidskirts 7.6mm and rear 30.4mm

A heavy:

Front 144mm, side 54mm, sidskirts 9mm and rear 36mm.

William then remember watching videos of people shooting through 1/2 inch regular steel clean through (12.7mm) with a full metal jacket.

There is also a videos where an AP round penetrated 90% of an 1 1/4 inch titanium plate and that was titanium not inferior ww2 steel. so an AP round should make it about at least 1.5 inch(38.1mm) of shit steel .

That is not to meantion the Sabotted Light Armor Penetrator or SLAP for short which by his guess is at least penetrate 2.5 inch (63.5mm).

William looks at the numbers and lets out a sigh.

Even though alot of it is guess work but it's better then none and he'll assume those numbers are correct for now and work with it.

So he can penetrate the tank from from almost any angle but the front.

So he prepares regular rounds, Armor Piercing (AP) rounds, Armor Piercing Incendiary (API) rounds and Sabotted Light Armor Penetrator (SLAP) rounds.

As predicted, Welkin promised Largo that he'll capture the bridge in 48 hours.

Later while William was adjusting the scope of his rifle Welkin called for a meetting.

'looks like he is about to propose his idea' thought William.

And just like in the game Welkin proposed to take the tank to roll across (more like under) the river and sneck the rest of the squad there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once on the other side when Welkin ordered the start of the mission, William wastes no time in securing an advantage point.

He goes up on a near by guard tower, loads a magazine full of API rounds and peers at the scope.

He searches for targets before finding one.

He aims at the canister full of ragnite near a tank and fires.

Booooomg

The Barett produces a deeper and louder sound than any rifles ever made, it's akin more of a canon than a rifle.

The deep loud noise of the Barett firing fallowed by an other loud noise of a ragnite container exploding damaging the tank next it.

The smoke clears to show that the tank is a heavily damage but still not out of action, so William puts another shot this time directly at the side of the tank near it's radiator.

Boooomg

William fired a round, the round went through it's already weakened armor and exits through the back.

And boom it goes just like that.

'well this is easier than i thought it would be, i could probably finish with just regular full metal jackets' he thought before continued on to the next target.

As William continues to destroy tanks left and right, the infantry were left mostly unharmed.

"damn, if he continues to do that then pretty soon i'll be out of job" commented Largo as he hears William's rifle going off again fallowed by an explosion.

The rest of the squad moves out to taking out enemy positions and they were met little to no resistance as tanks made up the bulk of their force.

With William continuing to destroy the enemy tanks at an alarming rate, all thats left is for the squad to do the clean up after him.

So they qiuckly made their way through the piles of scrap metal that used to be tanks, quickly silencing out any imperial troops left.

Once in a while they will see a dead imperial lancer or officer with a missing head or a huge hole in the chest.

It's painfully obvious that who did it as Marina was not far behind them and only fired about 3-4 shoots, that leaves only William who is constantly shooting since the start of the mission.

They quickly made their way to the main base and closed the draw bridge dooming the imperials to drown as their heavy armor made swimming almost impossible.

Those trappad in the tanks can't get out as the water pressure prevented them from opening the hatch, all the while the interior is slowly being flooded as the tank it isn't completely sealled.

After the mission captain Eleanor congratulated Welkin for thinking such a briliant plan and him for taking out all those tanks.

William replied "just doing my job ma'am"

After that while Welkin had a chat with Largo and Rosie about their bet, William is faced with the reporter named Irene Ellet asking him questions.

To which william just replied "I'm Private William Solaris, scout of squad 7. I'm an inventor before i joined the malitia. The gun that took out the imperial tanks is an invention of mine call the M107 and thats all I'm willing to say for now" before heading out.

And Irene continues on to Welkin, just like in the game.

'now lets see what's the next mission?' William wonders, he searches his memory before caming up 'ah yes the Kloden Wildwoods better start preparing' he thought and moves back to base.


	3. Chapter 3

'Now the lets see the next mission is to occupy the enemy base' as he looks at which weapons to carry.

Williams goes to the R&D to check up on things, the amuntion is problem is pretty much solve though he still have to be carefull not use to much as the R&D guys can only make a small amount at any given time.

That's the problem of having a gun that fires a non-standard round.

As for the fuel, they manage to acquire a small amounts crude oil and could start refining it.

'i'll have to think of smothing in the long run but this should do for now' thought William as he gave a brief rundown of how to make diesel.

A few days later in Kloden Wildwood

William is sitting in the Humvee parked next to the Edelweiss.

'The R&D boys really out did themselves this time, I'll hire them after the war is over' he thought as he eyes the fuel counter and the extra barrel of fuel stuffed at the back.

He then saw Welkin examing the ground, seemingly like a scene form the game.

'finally! it's about time!' thought William as he watches a scene from the game happen before his eyes.

This is the scene where Welkin adopted a pig with wings as the squad mascot.

William always wondered what pig wings taste like. It's like pig and chicken, two of William favorite food combined in to one.

As William was thinking about it Hans tries to approach him but suddenly feeling William's predatory aura it quickly runs away back to Alicia.

"aww, look at what you did William. You scared Hans" Alicia said as she picks up the scared winged bacon.

Later they received the mission to occupy an imperial supply base.

A few days later

William now wearing his usual black body armor over his scout uniform, a balaclava, a ballistic mask over it and a ACH helmet painted blue.

He is armed with M110, the Uzi as a side arm along with a few grenades.

William didn't bring the Barrett because he wanted to test if the 7.62

Welkin then ordered the team to be split in to 2 groups.

Team one will be assauilting the enemy through the front with Welkin leading the charge.

Team two will be assuilting the enemy base from the side and disabling any gun positions along the way.

He is in team 2 along with Edy, Freesia and Marina.

Team 1 is made up of Welkin and Isara in the tank, Alicia, Largo, Rosie and Karl.

When Welk odered to move out.

Freesia being the scout moves out first into the enemy base before seeing an imperial manning an anti-tank.

"enemy sighted!" she said before quickly killing the imperial.

Then Edy moves out and took cover behind some boxes.

William then moved next to the anti-tank and using his game knowledge he quickly saw a second anti-tank gun on the mountain.

William aimed his M110 shot the second gun man.

'modern scopes just made hitting things at this range easy' he thought.

Marina then takes position next him.

She looks at William for a moment seemingly wanting to say something before she just gave up and aims her rifle at an imperial lancer.

She shot and the next moment the lancer is down with head shot.

William than changes the magazine of his M110 from FMJ(full metal jacket) to AP rounds.

He then aims the Imperial tank and unloaded his magazine full of AP rounds.

20 armor piercing rounds leaves his gun and struck the imperial tank at various locations to the side.

The rounds easily pierces the armor.

One of the round struck something important as moments later the tank exploades leaving only an imperial lancer left.

'seems like 7.62 AP rounds work just fine' William noted this down.

At this time Karl finally disarmed the anti-tank mine infront of the tank.

The tank moves forward and finishes of the remaining lacer with a it's machine gun.

The rest of team 1 soon fallowed after the tank.

William reloads his rifle with his old mag the proceeded to move forward to the enemy base.

With knowladge about the game he knows that there is a few imperial shock trooper on the curvy path.

So he throws in a few grenades as he makes his way to the enemy base.

Seeing William randomly thowing out grenades made her want to complaine to him but seeing the meat chucks that flys out when the grenades explodes made what ever she was about to say stay in her mouth.

He also evaded that mine which he has no idea as to why the imperial would put a poorly hidden mine in between the base and their anti-tank gun.

Explosions kicking dust in to the air, not waiting for the dust to clear he rushes forward and dive in to the dust cloud.

Edy, Freesia and Marina wanted to stop him from rushing in but was to late so they instead fallowed him to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

Near the side entrance of the enemy base William saw an enemy ace on the corner base paying more attention at Welkin's frontal assault rather than the side.

William took this chance to take him out.

He aims at his head then squeeze the trigger poping the enemy ace's head with a 7.62mm round.

At the point Freesia, Edy and not far behind Marina caught up to him.

William turns to them acting as if he had expected them to come sooner.

"fallow me" he said as he toss his M110 to Marina.

"hold on that for me" he said as he took out his Uzi, cocks it and turned the safty off.

He walks in to the base.

At this time General Jaeger comes in with reinfocements.

William walks to the edge of the building and takes a peeks at the enemy.

'mostly shock troopers and a tank' thought William as he thinks of what to do next.

'now, if I remember this correctly, the Lupus has machine gun that fires 9mm rounds and the shock trooper also fires 9mm rounds.' he recalled what caliber the enemy fires.

'my vest is rated 3a so it can stop 9mms easily, my helmet can stop an AK so 9mms arn't going to do much and the mask is also a 3a.' he thought as he came up with a stupid idea .

Perhaps it's because of the body armor he is wearing or it's the sense of detachment to reality due to the adrenaline in his body but one thing is for sure is that, what he did next is something that he normally wouldn't do.

He rushed out of his cover.

Shocked by his sudden action Edy, Freesia and Marina could only watch as rush to his doom or so they thought.

The shock trooper standing near him is startled by his sudden appearance and was caught off guard.

William quickly lifted his Uzi singel handedly and points it at the stunned shock trooper and lets out a short burst.

William didn't even bother to stop and confirm the kill as he rush pass the falling body all the while aiming his gun at new target.

He lets out another bust killing yet another shock trooper.

At this time almost every enemy unit is now aiming their gun at William.

Not far from the enemy base

Welking and the rest of team 1 heard a commotion happening in the enemy base.

"what's happening out there?" Welkin asked as the tanks windows provides only a limited view.

He pops his head out of the hatch to see whats the commotions all about.

At this point everyone saw a gallian scout wearing a black vest on top rushing at the enemy all the while taking heavy machine gun fire from the tank and all the shock troopers around the base.

"is that William!?" Alicia shouted as she know only one scout to wear a black vest on top of the uniform.

They saw him take enought fire that would put a man down for good yet not only did they see William take it, they saw William shrugging them off like they were nothing all the while returning fire with his... machine pistol? To nearby enemy units.

He finially reached the tank.

William climbed up the tank.

Then there he stood, on top of the enemy tank spraying 9mm rounds around injuring imperials troops all the while ignoring enemy gun fire.

The imperials on the ground are frantially unloading the rounds to the immortal being infront of them.

They were scared, they had never expected to encounter somthing like this.

He just came out of nowhere, starts kill off their comrades and when they returned fire they were shrug off like mosquito bites and the eyes that peeked through that black mask horrifies them.

That man...no that demon can't be killed as no matter how many rounds they put in, he just won't go down, they on the other hand can be easily killed by a small burst from his gun.

As soon as William finished firing the remaning rounds in the magazine 'time to finish this' thought William

He then takes out a grenade, pulls out the pin, opens the hatch, throws in the grenade before slaming back the hatch and jumping off the tank.

He lands on the ground then runs back to where Edy, Freesia and Marina.

As he was runing the tank explodes behind him as the grenade explodes also ignites the ammo and ragnite in the tank.

When he returns he saw Edy and Freesia wide eyed and jaws drop at the stunt he just pulled, as for Marina she had a slightly bigger eye then when he left.

But before he could say anything he fell in to Edy's arms.

"hey!..." Edy wanted to protest but before she could continue she noticed that there is something wrong, she quites down and saw red dots started to appear on his clothes.

The red dots getting bigger every moment and a red liquid drips down from his arms to the floor below.

'damn, should have thought things more clearly' William thought as he regrets his fallowing his sudden urge to go call of duty.

Well reality is much more different than in the game (different game universe), people don't regenerate from gun shots wounds in seconds.

While his head and body is coverd in protective gear and is well protected but there are parts that is not covered in body armor like the arms and legs, those parts are unprotected

'body armor is great and all but if the bullet doesn't hit the part that is covered, then it's as good as useless.' thought as his concsiousness starts to fade due to the loss of blood.

Not far from him he heard General Jaeger commended his actions before an imperial trooper comes and told the general that all supplies have been evacuated.

The general then orders the imperials to pull out.

Then he heard the sound of the Edelweiss rolling in fallowed by the rest of welkin's team rushing in the camp guns blazing.

The last thing he heard before losing concsiousness is someone calling out for a medic.

Fina Sellers squade 7's medic.

When Fina arrived at the call of a medic, she saw a man on the ground surrounded by his teammates and had a worried face on their faces.

"don't you worry...i'll take care of it" she told them she then moves closer to inspect the extent of his injuries.

And what greated surprised her, she had not expected to see a man riddled with hundreds of bullets holes.

It gave the term over kill a whole new meaning to her, the bullet holes that lettered his body is more than enought to kill any gallian solider several times over.

'what could he have done to make the imperials shoot so many bullets at him?' she thought.

She examines the man and noted quite a few things odd things about him, he wears a black mask, a strange black vest on top of his gallian uniform and a helmet not of standard gallian design.

While Fina knows William being in the same squad and all but since she is a medic and stays at the back most of the time, she naturally wouldn't know that the man infront of her is William since William only puts on his mask and vest right before the mission starts.

As she was eyeing the bullet holes on his clothes and thinking the 'he can't be save' she noticed that the puddle of blood originated only from his arms.

In fact there's no blood coming out of the countless holes on his body and only his sleves of his uniform is stained.

"thats strange?" she said drawing the attentions of people nearby.

Fina tried to examin his body but is having difficulty taking off his vest.

Seeing Fina having trouble Freesia steps in, she saw how William puts on and takes off the vest and so she imitated.

She pulls the velcro apart easily giving Fina access to William's body.

Fina was shocked to find that there is no bullet holes on his body, she looked at the back side of vest to find that there is no bullet exit holes.

Meaning that the bullets didn't penetrated the vest.

She looked at the front side of the vest again and marveled at how the vest stopped so many bullets.

"ahem" Freesia said snaping Fina back to the situation at hand.

There is still a bleeding man on the ground and vest could wait till later.

She then ragnaid him.

Contrary to popular belief, ragnaid can't actually heal everything.

Raganid only act as a temporary solution to close the wounds and stop the bleeding, it's like biofoam from halo.

Later the wound will have to be reopened to disinfect and remove the debris in the wound.

when a bullet hits you the bullet will not be the only thing you'll have to worry about pieces of the uniform, unburnt powder or even dirt will get stuck in you.

They'll have to be removed if you don't want to get an infection.

That is why bandages is still the preferred way if you have a choice because if the wound closes, later you'll have a hard time trying to find where the bullet hit you.

In william's case he lost to much blood his bleeding needed to be stopped immediately and Fina doesn't have enough time to bandage his entire arm if the countless bullets holes on his arm and the puddle of blood on the ground is any good indication of.

'it'll be a nightmare to treat later' she thought.

She the counted the bullet holes on his unform and tried to remember their general location for later when they'll have to treat him.

After that William got carried back to the base for his treatment.

A while later William woke up in the medical ward and was congratulated for his heroic action by Eleanor but was later scolded by Alicia when she left.

She would have continued scolding him if not for Welkin stepping in.

"i don't want you to ever risk your life like that again, this is an order" Welkin said.

Since there is no point in arguing with your commanding officer William simply replied "Understood" not that he plan on doing such stunts again.

On the bright side he got promoted to the rank of lance corporal, one rank lower than Isara and Rosie.

Unfortunately later at the midical ward, he had been sedated and strap down as the doctors reopended the wounds to take out all the bullets in his arms.

Needless to say the operation took longer than expected as now the doctors have to find god knows how many bullets stuck in arms.

It took a few hours and the use of metal detectors to finally removed the last bullet fragment.

William woke up.

He found that his arms is now in a cast and can't move them.

Fina who is near by walks up to him to explained that his injuries will recover in a few days and told him try not to move them to much.

'well, at least I get to take a few days off and realax in this comfy bed ' he thought as he plans for the future.


	4. Chapter 4

William sat on his bed compiling a list of people to recruit after the war.

Naturally named characters in the game is greatly sought after. After all the game is centred around important individuals that is key to effecting the war.

Suffice to say these unique individuals are not just going to be your average cannon fodder. They all have unique traits that could be crucial to the success of his plans.

Besides he is weary of the fact that if he doesn't recruit them, then they would perhaps later would emerge to oppose him when the time comes when his victory is close, like some plot in a video game.

Some plot from a video game?

While it might sound absurd at first but considering that he's actually in a game right now, he can't rule it out ether.

'Better safe than sorry' he thought as he try's to recalls all the characters in the game and their background info.

He'll also have to think about how to approach them.

Of course there are some characters that are he viewed as unimportant or simply can't be converted.

Like Welkin and Alicia.

Welkin being a peace loving tree hugger would naturally not join his cause. Alicia on the othe other hand being or will be Welkin's wife will naturally stand by Welkin.

Largo and Eleanor will be very unlikely to join his cause judging by their personality.

Coby is ... old.

Vyse and Aika will unlikely stay and return to Skies of Arcadia.

Susie is a pacifist. Although he could probably work something out with her family. He could probably ask them for initial fundings and connections.

Wavy is... unremarkable. Well... he'll still recruit him if possible but he'll rank more or less on the lower end on the priority list.

Definitely not Jann. Call him homophonic but not everyone can love men loving men. William just feels his skin crawls every time a big burly man with huge muscles acts cute. He's also strongly suspect that behind that genital facade he puts up lays something... more sinister.

After the war he started a kindergarten for young children. Children also calls him "JannJann" or "Uncle Jann"

'It's always the nice guys you have to watch out for' he thought as William's thinks of the possibile horrible hidden truths not mentioned in the game.

William is naturally sceptical of any 'nice' guys. Be it one of these rich famous male 'feminists', the local priest or even the neighbor next door.

Anyway he starts organising the list and of course he didn't forget about 'the nameless' too.

Personally he prefers views 'the nameless' very highly as they seem to fit his taste better. He'll definitely try to recruit them.

That of course will have to wait until the end of the war, as he doesn't know if Kurt will choose Imca or Reila.

Kurt will probably not join his side cuz MC are incorruptible duh.

So which ever Kurt did choose would be right for William's picking. Be it Imca or Reila ether one of them would be a major boost to his strength.

Speaking of recruiting them there will be a mission where squade 7 will meet 'the nameless'.

He better make an impression there to help him in the future to recruit them.

'Hmm... I think it's time to bust out the "BIG gun"' he thought as an idea came to his mind.

A few days later

He finally gets discharged.

As William was walking around the base doing his own thing, he soon walks near the small crowd centred around Isara doing maintenance on the Edelweiss.

At this time Welkin pops out of the tank and starts talking about the next operation.

It will take place around Dillsburg, he goes on to explain that the operation will start in the morning when the fog is thick.

William stood at the edge with a smile on his face as this will be the place where they meet the nameless.

He walks away as he prepares for the up coming battle.

To make a long lasting impression the he'll have to use "that" gun.

Although it's might be a bit early to use that at this point in time and using "that" would most likely to cause a lot more than a ripple which in turn could cause a divergence from the game.

But after careful considerations... recruiting the nameless is just far to alluring. Even though there's no guarantee that he'll successfully recruit them after the war.

'No risk no gain' he thought as when he initiate his takeover plan he'll probably need a lot of fine quality soldiers for his cause.

—-story end—-

Just a short chapter for now


End file.
